The X Tales
by NiGhTFuRy302
Summary: I think there's a story with the same title. Doesn't follow a set plot... But it will end with Apocalypse's defeat. Update when I get inspired. Everybody's characters are from Wolverine and the X-men. Except for Kitty. She's from X-men: Evolution. Follow the X-men's events after season one, up until they defeat Apocalypse. Random fluff/darkness when I feel like it. Review my food
1. Chapter 1

Logan looked out over the vast expanse of ocean from atop the cliffs at the Institute. He had done so nearly every day, only going inside when it was time to eat, or when he needed to blow off steam in the danger room. Either way, he was being avoided around the clock by the students. But he was not being avoided by Jean, or Scott or Charles, no Jean and Scott didn't care what he did to those men. And Charles, though very angry about what Wolverine had done, didn't care. He could tell by that look in his eye when he communicated telepathically last with the professor. Charles was glad. And that shocked Logan. It shocked everybody at the school. It even shocked the Professor. To think that the mild mannered, always keeping his cool professor of the institute, was actually capable of anger, was an anomaly.

And to think that he was glad that Logan had murdered those people.

But Kitty was raped.

The beautiful, young, cheerful, intangible member of the team, was viciously raped and beaten. They had found her dropped off at their front door, naked and bruised. That's what set Logan off. Not just the fact that the young girl of whom he thought of as a friend was raped, but that she was dumped at their front door. It was like they were laughing at the X-Men- at Logan, for not being able to protect the young member.

After they had stopped the Great War, Logan had gone on many other missions, many of which the younger members decided to tag along on. And he had really bonded with them. He even thought of rogue as something of a daughter now-not that Logan hadn't had a soft spot before for the power-thief before, but they were now closer… Like father and daughter. And Kitty had also found a way to bond with him on one of his missions. (Although some of it was rather awkward). After Logan had found her he immediately ran her into the med bay, using his jacket that he had happened to be wearing to cover her. He caught the scents of the men that did it to her. And he killed them. He killed them all, brutally and without remorse. He ripped them to shreds.

They had all thought that she was simply staying out late for a school party or something like that they were so wrong. And Logan knew that. It was only by Ororo's and Charles' persuading that he didn't go looking for her, and he blamed himself. When they asked why she didn't just faze through she said, though still bruised and depressed that they had somehow gotten an inhibiter collar, and placed it on her. Logan knew she would never be the same. She knew it as well. It had been two weeks since that morning when they found her. And she had hardly been seen since. She was only seen when it was time to eat. And she didn't say word even then. Just ate her food, and went back to her room.

That was, at least, until she stepped outside, in a light pink tank top and blue jeans, and saw Logan down the hill, sitting on the bench by the cliffs, his head in his hands, and looking entirely miserable. She knew he blamed himself. She thought the exact opposite. It was not his fault. It was _theirs._ So she walked down the hill, and caught many smiles and waves from the other students. She simply gave a weak smile in return and waved back. She was soon directly behind him. How would she start this conversation? What would she even say? Those were some of the questions that raced through her head. Another subconscious one was, 'How did I even sneak up on him?' She rolled her eyes at herself and simply said: "Logan?" He looked up from his hands and turned to look at her. Inwardly he was jumping for joy at her being outside and not cooped up inside. "Hey kid" He greeted. "How are you feeling?" He asked, "Fine I guess…" She answered. She knew Logan was one who got straight to the point, so she came right out and said it. "It wasn't your fault you know." She sat down next to him. "You trusted the Professor and Storm. I would've too." "But I could've done something. You never stay out past curfew. I KNEW something was wrong… I Could've saved you…I'm sorry"

Kitty froze. Was Logan…. APALOGIZING? Now TH IS was shocking. Logan never said sorry. She didn't know what to say or do. So all she did was smile, and give him a hug, which shocked Logan as much as he shocked Kitty.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," She released him. "I forgive you"


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue looked around a corner. The gunfire stopped. But as soon as she committed that simple act a bullet nearly took her face off. She was hiding behind a pillar, now almost destroyed by gunfire. "Uh, come on guys, where are you?" She growled to nobody. She had called for backup some time ago, and the X-men had yet to show up. It started out as a recon mission on Apocalypse, the soon to be dictator, that was planning on turning all humans that had the X gene into mutants, as she now knew. (Thanks to the now destroyed computer on the opposite end of the room.) She was about to sprint to a new location when she heard the familiar_ pop-sizzle _of Kurt teleporting, and almost socked him in the face when he popped in front of her. Her fist was two inches from his face. "Easy Rouge. I've taken the guards out." He said, his familiar German accent holding a hint of nervousness.

Rogue let out a breath of relief and lowered her hand, "Don't do that Kurt. Ah swear one day ah'm gonna smack ya SO hard." She growled out. Kurt just smirked and grabbed Rogues covered shoulder, then poofed away. They found themselves inside the X-Jet. "About time" Rogue said and buckled up. Then she looked to her left. "Kitty!" Rouge exclaimed, "You're finally out of your room". Kitty gave a small smile. "Yeah… Like, what a shock right?" She said a tad bit quietly. Rogue could tell that Kitty was still depressed, angry, and sad. She was hurt deeply, Rouge knew that. She also knew that Kitty would probably never be the same. All she could do was to respect her privacy, and give her as much comfort as possible. Rogue smiled, "Hey, ya need your sun, don't wanna end up some pale ghost now do ya?" She asked. That brought the old kitty out. "What? Like, no way! I am NOT losing my skin!" She said. Rogue smiled, mentioning her looks always brought Kitty Pryde out.

"Rogue, what did you find?" Wolverine asked, Rogue looked up from the small USB flash drive in her hand that had recently caught her interest. "I found this." She said and tossed it up to Logan. Who promptly shoved it into the USB port in the X-Jet. What he found was the schematics for a bomb. A mutation bomb to be precise. It would turn all humans with the X gene into mutants. But most would not survive the procedure. Wolverine snarled. "Hank, get to work on this. Good work Rogue." He said.

Once they got home they all went about their business. Kitty when to her room, and actually let Bobby in to visit her. Logan spent the rest of the day working on his new bike, (a 2010 Kawaski Vulcan 900 classic that he picked up from a Motorcycle dealer earlier that weak.) He had already taken the wind shield of and was working on the engine. Rogue was playing volley ball with Scott, Jean and Kurt. Jean and Kurt were winning over Scott and Rogue. "UGH!" Rogue made an incoherent noise as she hit the sand and barely made the ball over the net, winning her a point at the same time due to Jean and Kurt being too far back to do anything. "Nice point Rogue, I can't even imagine how you're playing in zat!" Kurt commented. Kurt was right; Rogue was wearing jeans, a long sleeve shirt that wasn't so thin, and her gloves. She was sweaty as heck. "Jus' goes to show ya, I can kick your butt any day elf. We're winning now by the way" She said proudly, she had taken to using Logan's nickname for him and he didn't seem to care. "Vell zen, consider this your vake up call!" He said, hitting Jean's serve so hard it went flying into the sand and getting game point. He smirked. Rogue just scowled and went over to get a bottle of water. She eagerly gulped down the refreshing liquid when she caught sight of what she thought was the tail of a brownish trench coat disappear behind the corner of the X mansion. "Uh, I'll be right back guys." She said, and headed off in that direction.

As soon as she rounded the corner she was grabbed by her covered wrists and yanked around, "Shhh, it's just me" Gambits Cajun accent whispered in her ear. She instantly relaxed, "Remy, what are you doing here?" she asked, "You know you're not exactly on good terms with Logan" She said quietly, as to not alert anybody to Remy's presence. "Yes well, I actually need his help" He said.

"Need help with what?" Logan snarled at Gambit, "Caught your scent on the way in. Tell me what you want." Wolverine commanded. "Ah, right to da point. I like dat. I'm bein' hunted by some folk who tried to kill me after I did a job for dem. I asked nicely for dem to stop, but dey said no. So I came here." Remy explained. "No." was Logan's answer, and he walked away. "But, Logan!" Rogue called, and chased after him, leaving Remy behind to play with his cards. He couldn't hear much, but he knew that Rogue would convince him. He always had liked that about the girl. She had a way with words, 'and not to talk about her genuine beauty' he thought. His daydreaming was cut short when Rogue walked back with Logan on her tail. "What's in it for us?" Logan asked, none too happy about having been convince to help the Cajun. "My services, if ever you should need them." Gambit replied.

"Actually, we may need them now." Said Hank as he appeared from around the corner walked up to the group. "I couldn't help overhearing. Logan I've discovered the location of the place where the bomb is being built. But it is heavily guarded and our forces alone won't be enough. We could use him."

Logan snarled, "Fine. You do this for us, and I'll take care of your problem" He said, "But if you betray us," His claws came out with a familiar _snikt _and he put them up to Gambit's neck, "Get the picture?". Remy gulped down his fear and nodded. "You have my word, I won't do anything sneaky like."

Logan nodded. "Good." Then he turned to Hank, "when should we move out?" "The bomb will be finished by tomorrow, the sooner the better." Beast answered. Wolverine nodded, "Get Jean and Scott, Rogue, get Gambit down to the X-jet. DON'T let him out of your sight. I'll get Kitty" He ordered, everybody did as they were told, and Logan went up to Kitty's room. He knocked twice and the door opened. Kitty looked up at Logan, "Yes?" she asked, Bobby was at an ice chess board, trying to think of his next move that wouldn't get him in checkmate. He didn't know where to start. "…Are you feeling up for a mission?" He asked her, she nodded. "Yeah, I've actually been getting sick of being in here. It's about time I got in on another mission." She said enthusiastically, he smiled, "I see you're getting back to your old self" He said, she nodded, "Yeah, how can I not? Especially after Warren bought me a brand new bike!" She exclaimed. "What?- Never mind, just suit up!" He said. He was definitely going to talk to Warren about this. Logan didn't care if he just got saved from his metal prison, what on earth possessed Warren to buy-Of all people- Kitty, a motorcycle?

Oh he was definitely going to talk to Warren.

**Ok so that's part one of Rogue and Gambit, any way the next part will be the destruction of the bomb and Logan seriously getting ticked at Warren, anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gambit went in first, he took out the sentry's and opened the doors. Leaning casually against the door frame he smirked at Logan as the feral mutant shoved past him. Rogue gave an apologetic look. Gambit blew her a kiss and smirked at her reddening face. They were on a catwalk above a bunch of machinery and people working below to build what looked like a futuristic atomic bomb. On the other side of the building Wolverine watched Kitty, Kurt, Bobby and Hank faze through the wall onto the catwalk opposite of them. Forge, Rogue, and Gambit all took position behind Logan, (They were team A) And he nodded at team B. Kitty, the leader of team B nodded, and fazed down through the catwalk, and into the floor when nobody was looking, she appeared out of the computer closest to her, holding a web of circuits and wires. "Howdy boys!" She said, winking. Everybody froze and stared at her, before one of the guards pointed his gun at her and shouted 'freeze!' "Ok." She said, and instantly the guard was frozen in ice. In that instant all of the guards had their weapons out and started firing at Kitty, she simply fazed into the ground. Wolverine jumped onto the floor and started attacking any of the computers or guards that he saw. Everybody else did the same, except for Gambit, Rogue, and Forge. Forge had to erase all schematics on the bomb and get any other information he could, and Rogue and Gambit had to stay with him as cover. Rogue used her martial arts she learned from the fiasco with the ninjas to take out as many guards as she needed to. Gambit simply sat there and watched her elegance and beauty as she kicked butt. "Mmmm, you're looking excellent my dear. Keep doing what you're doin so that I may bask in your beauty." He said, smiling. Despite her exceedingly growing blush, and being absolutely flattered, Rogue looked at him and said, "Well ah'm doin' all the work. Ya could at least help me-" He mock anger was cut short by one of his cards exploding in the face of a guard that was about to shoot Rogue. "I tink dat about covers it" He smirked.

Rogue couldn't help but smile at his charm, she always had liked him. "Ok you two love birds. I have what I need and the bomb is going to self destruct in thirty seconds, can we get outa here?" Forge asked, Wolverine was nearby and heard this, "X Men we're done here! Let's go!" he ordered. Everybody complied, and they all left as quickly as possible. They were out of the blast zone just as the bomb self destructed. "Well, I tink dat went pretty well" Gambit said nonchalantly. Rogue just laughed. That's another thing she liked about him. He was funny. She smiled slightly, and soon they were at the mansion. She walked down the ramp and almost jumped out of her skin when Remy's arm wrapped around hers. "Les get outa here, shall we?" He suggested. She blushed, and before she knew it, she was in a red Ferrari racing up the sharp turns and twist of the mountains. Everything was a blur of green. She wondered where they were going. Knowing Remy it was probably somewhere with a great view and a highly romantic aura. She smirked. That's so Remy.

When they got there Rogues breath was taken away. They were atop a cliff, staring out at the glimmering lights of the nighttime city before them, there was a fresh smell of pine in the air. And the scent of some freshly baked Italian meals. She turned to her left and saw a candle lit picnic table covered in steaming dishes of all sorts of food. It made her mouth water. "Man Remy, when ya want ta be romantic... Dang, you can be romantic." She breathed. He smirked, "So you like it then?" He asked, she nodded. "But one thing... Where did you get the food? Has it been waiting here?" She asked, Remy looked down at his watch. "Yeah, for about a minute or so" He inform matter-of-factly. Although Rogue found herself laughing at the statement. "Shall we?" He asked, and sat down. She nodded and sat down taking a plate and dishing herself some of everything. She was actually really hungry, and she ended up eating more than Remy. He raised an eyebrow. Rogue looked up from her plate. "What? Why are looking at me like that?" She inquired. "Nothing, I'm just mesmerized by your absolute beauty" He said, "And you truly are beautiful"

Rogue ducked her head to try and hide the blush the rose in her cheeks. He lifted her head up with his finger, "You don't need to hide yourself from me, I want nothing more than to see your lovely eyes." He charmed her. She caught his gaze and smiled. "You are such the charmer Remy" She said quietly. "You haven't even seen the beginning of it..." He said, leaning in for a kiss. She backed away, "Remy, don't. I don't want to hurt ya..." He said. "No, don't worry, I create energy... You absorb it... It's at least worth a try." He said. Rogue didn't back away anymore. Instead she leaned forward. There lips met, and there was a tingling sensation for the both of them. But nothing happened. There mouths opened and still nothing happened. Their tongues met and still nothing happened. They sat there for a small while, until they broke apart for air. They looked each other in the eyes. "I love you." Rogue said. Remy smiled. "I love you to."

The rest of the night was spent in the Ferrari, and was rather exhausting for the both of them. No matter how much fun it was.


	4. Chapter 4

It was lunch time and Bobby was fast asleep in one of the mansions huge chairs, he had been up last night doing god knows what. All they knew was that when everybody woke up, his room had been clean. CLEAN! Kitty freaked out. NOBODY had ever seen Bobby's room clean. Hank had suggested that Ice Man had finally matured. He was silenced when he got a snowball to the back of the head. So had everybody else, only some had gotten it the face, the stomach the back, nobody had even seen him. Logan was the last one to get hit. Wolverine had found Bobby really fast. He set a new record in fact. Although Logan was uninformed about it. The kids did so many things behind his back. Kitty was still grumpy about Bobby getting her favorite shirt back. She was starting to get back to herself, but she was extremely cautious around people she didn't know. She was EXTREMLY cautious. In fact, she only went out if another X Man was with her. But that didn't mean she wasn't as fashion bent as ever. If anything, she seemed to care more about what she wore now than she did before. It was a little annoying at times.

So she decided to get revenge. She pulled out her Halloween make up case from last year. She thanked God that she still had it. She didn't waste time thinking about what to do; she already knew what she was going to draw. She was going to panda-fy him.

The first thing Bobby did when he woke up was to check what time it was, it was ten past lunch! He immediately broke out into a sprint towards the kitchen, unknowing of what Kitty had done. He burst through the doors and looked around, "Am I too late?" He asked, everybody started to snicker, (they were all in on it.) Ororo raised her hand, "Of course not Bobby, have a seat" she said. Bobby let out a sigh of relief and sat down, dishing himself out a plateful of spaghetti. "So…. What'd I miss?" He asked through a mouth full of food. Kitty shrugged, "Not much. But… You might wanna go take a look at your eye after you're done eating. I think you blackened it." She said. He looked up, "Really? That sucks." He replied.

Everybody was abnormally quiet. They all knew that if they opened their mouths they would all burst out laughing, so they just sat and ate in peace. Bobby was the first one done. "Welp, I'm gonna go take a shower" He said, and left. Everybody waited for a few moments, until they heard the overdramatic, completely girly, window shattering scream that was Bobby looking in the mirror.

They all burst out laughing.

Bobby got out of the shower and grumbled something about getting them back. When he realized that there was one person he hadn't specifically targeted for a prank (He had specifically targeted Kitty for the snowballs, so he deserved top get panda-fied. But there was a person that had always been involved by accident, not intentionally. So he would have to do the unthinkable. Am evil smile crossed his face when a plan formulated in his mind. He was going to prank the one member in the team that was sure to kill him.

He was going to prank Wolverine.

Bobby nonchalantly made his way down to Logan's room; the door was unlocked and closed. Bobby cracked it ever so slightly and formed a mirror in his hand. He slid it in and moved it around to chec and see if Logan was in the room. He wasn't. Good, fate had favored Bobby on this good day. Shrugging off his backpack Bobby slipped in and silently closed the door. He had just the right amount off stuff to make a door triggered stink bomb.

This was going to be good.

Three hours. Three stinking hours he had been hiding on Wolverines balcony for Logan to open the door. And he hadn't seen him all day long. He didn't even see him down in the yards. He was about to give it up when he heard the door knob rattling. He was coming! He quickly hid behind the part of glass with the curtains covering it, and waited. The door knob turned. The door cracked open. The trigger was activated. The string pulled the pin off of the recycled smoke bomb.

"Mister Logan?"

'Oh dear God, PLEASE SAVE ME!' He thought. It was Kitty. The smoke bomb went off. And he leaped off the balcony. And JUST to his luck he landed on the one person he feared more than the end of the world.

He landed on Wolverine. In the end he found himself tied just underneath the basketball hoop, during a basketball game, in which it was Kitty and Logan against him. Just his luck.

"Hey guys come on it was just a joke! OW! Seriously can't you just ground me or something- OW! Ok this is really starting to suck- OW!"


	5. Chapter 5

Logan stepped out of the X Room. (They had given that room the nickname because it was the room which contained the unconscious Professor Xavier). He almost ran into Kitty. In fact, the only reason he didn't run into her was because she fazed through him, "Sorry" She said, offering a smile. "No problem." He said, and continued to walk on. Kitty had been taking therapy from the professor for the last week to pull her out of her depression and help her. It seemed to be working. It made Logan happy that the hyper, reckless, intangible member of the team was getting better.

Wolverine stepped into the garage and glared at the Black KTM 990 Super Duke R. The bars protecting the driver's leg from the engine were painted blue, and so were the rims. Logan groaned. He knew matching Kitty with a bike would be a bad idea. But he wasn't worried about her bike, it could burn for all cared. He was worried about his bike. He hadn't taken it for a test drive yet. He had no doubt that it would run perfectly though. And it did. The engine started, with a roar and Logan pulled his helmet over his head. He smirked, and peeled out of the garage.

He took off down the driveway and burst through the open gates. This was going to be fun. After speeding down the highway for a while he decided to go off roading. Just so happens he knew of a really great dirt bike track that was only opened on weekends. It wasn't a weekend. He wasn't that far. In fact, he could see it way off in the distance. He was a good ten miles away from the Institute. He was about to pull in when he caught scent of something… Someone.

He pulled up to the gates and used his claws to cut the chain that locked them. He pulled in, acting like he had no idea somebody was following him. He looked out at the huge track in front of him. He smirked , with the upgrades he did to his bike, he had no doubt his bike could handle it. But still. It was fun.

He revved his engine and sent dirt flying as he took off down the track, skidding around a corner and flying over a jump. He caught the scent again. It was stronger this time and he swore he knew who it belonged to… He just kept on going, over jumps, around corners. As he came over a jump he saw the headlights of a car shining through the gates. They turned off and a door opened and closed. Three times that happened. He heard three sets of footsteps. And he knew who was following him. He got off his bike and approached the gates. The men came around the corner. "Saber tooth." Logan growled, Saber Tooth laughed, he had two thugs with him.

"Hello Logan" Saber Tooth said, "I see you got a new bike." He commented casually. Logan snarled, "What do you want?" Wolverine asked. "What I always wanted" Saber Tooth started, and flexed his hand, "To hurt you!" And attacked. He first tackled Logan to the ground and went for the face. But Logan used the momentum to kick Saber Tooth off and face the other two, which now had guns. He charged forward and sliced the weapons in half. Next he round house kicked on in the jaw, rendering him incapacitated, and slammed his fist into the other's gut. Sending him flying through a wall.

Logan unsheathed his claws with a _snikt! _ And turned to Saber Tooth who was standing there, clapping his hands. "Well I guess you still haven't lost your touch. But I can fix that" He said, snarling. Logan charged first taking a swipe at his adversary's head. Saber Tooth ducked under and kicked Logan's feet out from under him. Logan fell with a thud and rolled away to avoid having his face removed by Saber Tooth's extremely long and sharp finger nails. Logan pushed himself up and planted his boot into Saber Tooth's gut. Saber Tooth was sent at least a few feet and got up. Running at Logan and pinning him to the ground, they rolled around in the dirt for a while, until Logan was able to get up and throw a right hook at the rising Saber Tooth. Saber Tooth brought up his arm and blocked it mere inches from his face, he then proceeded to twist Logan's arm sharply and throw Wolverine to the ground. Logan hit the ground with a thud, and the next thing he knew, a fist collided with his face, and the world went dark.

He awoke tied down to a stretcher, in a jet. Saber Tooth was standing next to the two pilots, his back turned away from him. Logan's face twisted into a scowl. He had to get out of there, right after he trashed the place they were taking him. Suddenly he got a funny feeling in his stomach. They were going down. He looked to the left. He saw the empire state building. New York? Really, they were dumb enough to take him to New York, after the incident with the new super human team known as the Avengers saved the place from Alien?. He inwardly scoffed. Whoever hired Saber Tooth was either really stupid, or was intent on writing an invitation for the Avengers in the sky. Saber Tooth turned around, "So you've awaken" He said, approaching Logan, "And you're about to go out cold" Wolverine replied, giving a cocky smirk. "And I'm gonna enjoy it" He added. Saber Tooth growled, "Well unfortunately for you, I'm gonna have to leave as soon as you're off." He said. The back hatch opened, Logan craned his neck to look back, and found that they were a good twenty feet above the ground. He turned back to look at Saber Tooth, and watched as his enemy's boot collided with the stretcher. He flew out the back and crashed into the ground. Logan climbed out of the trashed stretcher to come face to face with a gloved hand. A red gloved hand.

"Don't move"

The dust cleared and he found himself looking at the golden mask of the famous Iron Man. Nick Fury walked up behind the armor clad hero. "Hey Logan" the director said, Logan's nostrils flared in anger, "You kidnap me, throw me out of a chopper, and say HEY? Real smooth Fury. And where the heck is my bike?" Logan fumed, Fury looked at Iron Man "Ok, you can leave now" He said, Iron Man looked at Nick, than to Logan. "Just ring me if you need anything" He said. Logan scoffed, "Oh I'm gonna wring SOMEONE" Iron Man gave him a deadpan stare from behind his mask and flew off.

Logan looked at Fury, "So I assume this isn't a reunion" He said. "No." "Than what do I have to do now? Stop a train, oh I know, eat a nuke. Maybe then you'll leave the X-men alone." Wolverine scowled. "Actually no," Nick said, and led Logan into a command truck. "I'm doing you a favor. You brought me Hulk. As much as I hated the ending, we WOULD have lost track of him, and probably lost New York, the WORLD, if you hadn't brought us Hulk." He said. "I can give you critical information on Apocalypse, all you have to do is help me track somebody down" Said Fury. "I thought this was a favor" Wolverine said, scowling,"Just do it, and you'll be able to shut down Apocalypse" Nick told him, Logan growled, thinking it over, "Fine. Who do you need me to track?" Logan asked.

The person in the seat on the opposite turned around. It was Bruce Banner. "That would be a woman who's been going vigilante on Coney Island." He said, "Nice kick by the way" he paused, scrolling through his data pad. "Thanks" said Logan, smirking. "What does she look like?" He asked, Bruce looked up, and he and Fury shared a glance. "Um…. You'll know her when you see her" Bruce answered. "She only comes out at night, and she's obviously had some training… She took out Black Widow… And she's a Mutant" He said. "We'll provide air transportation and watch over the Mansion while you're gone" Bruce finished, sitting back down.

"You leave tomorrow at three A.M"


End file.
